To Save A Future
by Mialyn Tee
Summary: To prevent the disastrous war against the Queen of the Amazons from ever beginning, Batman jumps back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**A five-part fic I wrote about the same time I did TKATA. Updates will be once a week too, as the last chapter is completed. Hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

 **To Save A Future**

 **Part 1**

The metallic construction hissed and sizzled. Sparkles of fire erupted from the circle as the machine activated fully. The four spectators, three men and one woman, crossed fingers and waited. After long ticking seconds, the circuit hiccupped and blacked out, taking down the power of the entire building.

"Well, that was a given," Cyborg muttered, disgruntled. "I was hoping a small powered building would be enough to maintain the circuit but-"

"Great," Luthor snarled. "Now they'll be alerted of our move."

Everyone ignored him. They've gotten used to the former villain's useless complains.

"They knew what we were up to," Zatanna cut short his upcoming tirade. "They just didn't know when or where we would act."

"How long until we can get this started again?" Bruce demanded, not wasting time.

Cyborg ran a few diagnoses and replied:

"Ten minutes. But I'll have to use the whole block's power."

"Then use it. It's our last chance. Zatanna?"

The magician raised a hand to her temple and concentrated. She was never much of a telepath, but her survival instincts had made it a necessity. _Focus love_ , came Constantine's soothing and encouraging voice. _You can do it._ She let her dead lover guide her through the complexity of the astral plane. Her power hit a strong psychic barrier and she winced.

"They're already here, and they've got reinforcements."

Bruce growled in frustration.

"Cyborg!" he snapped and grabbed a dozen modified batarangs.

"On it."

The power returned slowly and the machine hummed back to life. They needed to reprogram everything, and fast.

"Luthor?"

"Right, right." The former villain muttered and resumed his seat next to the console. His hands were shaking in fear, but even he knew better than to cede to panic in this very moment. Their enemies would not be swayed by his words or money; remaining with the surviving members of the Justice League was, ironically, the safest place he could be.

Zatanna and Bruce stood side by side. They were the last barrier between their enemies and their potential salvation. The Time Traveling portal was their last hope, and they would die before it fell in the other side's hands. Long minutes ticked, only interrupted by the sound of keyboard and Cyborg's cybernetic side whistling.

"How long?" Bruce demanded.

"It's don- ah!" Luthor gasped and fell to the ground, two arrows deeply embedded in his throat.

"They're here!" Bruce shouted and dodged a few arrows that were meant for him.

Zatanna raised a shield around the site to let Cyborg finish his work. The machine hummed louder. The sparkles were growing stronger. A purple light suddenly erupted from the center and hit the ceiling. Bits and parts fell apart, crashing loudly on the floor. The magician's spell protected the machine from the debris, but Bruce could see from afar that the effort was draining her. They had been on the run for months now with little rest. Everyone was coming to their end's wit. If they failed now, there would be no last chance ever.

"Stop them!"

A dozen armored women jumped from the windows and doors into the warehouse. At their head, the one woman Bruce –and mankind -had taken to both loathe and fear. The Queen was dressed every bit like the warrior she incarnated, holding a sword and a shield too heavy for him to lift without the suit. Standing by her side, a purple-haired woman smirked. He felt cold sweat pearling over his forehead underneath his cowl. She had brought her ultimate weapon; a witch.

"Circe," the leader spoke simply, a warning and a command at once.

"Leave it to me, my Queen," the witch purred and raised a hand. She muttered a few words. Zatanna flinched heavily as a part of her shield cracked.

"It's done!" Cyborg shouted. The portal opened, a vague oval-shaped fog floating over the ground, large enough for a man to slip through. Zatanna whimpered in pain under Circe's renewed assault. "Let's go!"

The moment the words left his mouth, the magical shield crumbled into pieces. A flurry of arrows whistled through the air. Zatanna fell first, transpierced by four. Cyborg deflected a few, but those had been a distraction. The sword of the Queen ran through his cybernetic body as she had moved in the shadows of her deadly weapons at a pace unmatched by man.

Bruce stood alone, facing the most dangerous foe Earth had ever known.

The tip of her blade stopped inches beneath his chin. His eyes, filled with disgust and regret, crossed hers, cold, sad and ageless. For a brief moment, it was only the two of them, standing on the deserted platform, her triumph against his loss.

"Give yourself up, Dark Knight," she said, and her voice sounded just as sharp as her sword. "You fought valiantly and fairly. Should you lower your weapon, you will be treated with the respect a warrior of your standing deserves."

Bruce took a very slight, near imperceptible step back. His comrades were dead but the portal was still open. He could still do this.

"No," he replied and did the one thing he had never done in his entire Batman carrier: he turned his back to his enemy and ran.

"Archers!"

The shout was all the warning he got before he felt his flesh being transperced. A stinging pain lashed at his thigh, another at his forearm. He nearly stumbled, nearly tripped over Luthor's body, but the stakes were too high for him to fail. He could not afford to fail.

He threw his last explosive batarang on the hissing machine and managed to cross through the fog before everything exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save a Future**

 **Part 2**

 **New Present**

Chandeliers shone bright in the ceiling of the hall. People chattered around politely, dressed in expensive suits or cocktail dresses. Diana smiled at yet another guest trying to call for her attention. As the sole daughter of the Queen of the Amazons, she was used to being surrounded. Her mission as an ambassador to her people in Man's world had enabled her to meet people from various ranks, with various intents when they approached her. Curiosity, political influence, arrogance…she could handle those easily; after all, she had been trained for such a thing.

What she disliked though was the _peculiar_ interest men showed in her presence. Upon her first arrival in Man's World, Col. Trevor had acted as a barrier between her and the rest of the population. Due to his latest advances, she had decided to end their collaboration and enrolled Mala for protection. She did not need it, obviously, but Hippolyta always seemed to feel better if another Amazon stood by her side.

Tonight though, Mala had her own group of suitors and reeled in the attention; leaving her at the mercy of invading bystanders. And without a dissuading presence, they were a lot more numerous than usual.

 _"It is a beautiful evening; don't you agree your highness?"_

 _"Would you like a glass of champagne?"_

 _"The hors d'oeuvres are delicious; might I offer you one?"_

In the midst of voices, one hand popped up and a new one, graver and deeper, asked:

"May I have this dance?"

Diana grabbed it without a second thought.

" _Yes_!" she exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly, and followed her savior amongst the dancers. He turned around, set his hand on her hip and started leading. They immediately fell in a slow, easy step. "Thank you Mister…?"

"Bruce Knight," he replied. Being one tall woman, sparse were the men Diana could meet eye-to-eye. This one though, she had to lift her head. Odd, but not disagreeable, she thought.

"Diana of Themyscira," she introduced herself. "Thank you for the rescue."

"You are welcome," he said briefly, almost at the edge of rudeness. The tone surprised her slightly, just as the glint of recognition in his eye. She shouldn't be surprised, many knew her face as the ambassador of Themyscira and the "newly-found"–the term always made her smirk -civilization of the Amazons. But this man? This hint of acknowledgment felt different.

"Are we acquainted?" she inquired boldly. His expression didn't shift, but the following smile felt anything but genuine.

"I'm afraid not."

He was lying. Or at least, _he_ had known her from somewhere before, because she didn't remember his face -and she would remember such a face; in the past two years, she had been introduced to so many people…but those eyes…Beautiful cerulean eyes…profound and impassible and swirling with emotions at the same time.

She didn't push her questioning. Instead, she focused on the stiffness of his hand on her hip, and yet the grace with which he moved around the dance floor. She touched the high-quality of his suit, smelt the rich sent of his skin, felt the firmness of his arm as her fingers tightened her grip over it. Her eyes leveled with his strong jaw, so she perfectly saw the edge of scars at the top of his neck. Although _she_ never scarred, she easily recognized the marks of a survivor. This man was a warrior, and for some reason, he didn't like her.

Interesting.

"Where are you from, Mr. Knight?"

"A little bit of everywhere," he replied shortly, confirming her suspicions. She decided to inquire a little further.

"Are you sure we've never met before? You hardly shield your animosity."

He stiffened slightly, twirled her around, so they ended back-to-chest. She felt his warm breath against her ear.

"I wonder what gave you the idea."

His chest was firm and solid. Diana wondered if he could feel the shiver running down her spine.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied breathlessly.

He twirled her again. They were back to facing each other. His smile had a hard edge to it. He looked like he would very much like to take her down for a kill than keep dancing. Diana knew she should stop them right here and leave. The few years she had spent in Man's World had taught her people might take offence or could act unpredictably when pushed to the edge. But she had never seen that man and yet, she seemed to be testing his patience. Her curiosity was deeply aroused.

"Do tell me, Mr. Knight, is it only me or the Amazons you have a grudge against?"

His expression darkened.

"Weren't you ever taught not to play with fire?" he asked dryly, avoiding the question.

"It depends on the heat. A fire can be tamed if the proper cautions are taken."

His hand shifted on her lower back and brought her closer, far too close for their kind of dance. Their hips were nearly touching, their chests were brushing. Their faces were inches away. His pupils were large and dilated. On any other man, she would have mistaken it for lust. On him, it definitively transpired as _blood_ lust.

She felt an unexpected heat in her lower stomach, its warmth spreading in her vein, through her body, up to her head. His look had heartened in its intensity, she expected him to lash out anytime soon. Playing with fire indeed.

"Princess!"

Diana spotted Mala making a beeline towards them. Her expression looked grim and determined, which informed her something had happened on the island. She paused in her dance, stepped away from her partner. The man's expression didn't betray disappointment or relief. Another intriguing matter.

"I apologize," she said. "I'm afraid we will have to postpone our discussion."

His only response was a sharp nod. He retreated amongst the guests without a sound, a true shadow in spite of his dominating height. Diana watched him vanish in the blink of an eye.

" _Princess_ ," Mala spoke quietly in Ancient Greek so that none would understand. _"The Queen of Atlantis has been subjected to an assassination attempt by mankind; your mother is asking for your return."_

Diana winced slightly. Unlike the Amazons, the Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis had decided to keep themselves away from Man's World. No contact had been made as far as she knew; the Queen of Atlantis was a wise and she and Hippolyta had renewed ties since the king passing away.

 _"Is Atlanna alright?"_ she inquired.

 _"She was rescued in time, but I heard it was a close affair._ " Mala looked uneasy. _"Please Princess, we cannot stay long. Alexa will relieve you of your duty, but you must return on Themyscira in case a plot is brewing against you."_

Diana knew it wasn't all. If mankind knew about Atlantis, then retreat would be seen as desertion, and desertion was not an Amazon's way. Her mother must have come up with a serious decision to require her presence at all.

 _"Your baggage has been packed,"_ Mala added impatiently. _"The jet is expecting you whenever you are ready."_

 _"Let's not waste time then,"_ Diana replied determinedly. Best get over this situation before an issue truly began. She looked around in the crowd and tried to spot her dance partner. For some reason, she couldn't spot him. She surprisingly felt a little disappointed…and the thought barely brushed her mind Diana chased it away; she was an Amazon, and an Amazon didn't long for a man, no matter how mysterious he seemed to be. She still hoped they'd meet sometime again.

 **Past Future - year 2000**

 _He was growing weak. Too many injuries from that last explosion, now he was bleeding out in the dirtiest streets of Gotham. Bruce stumbled in the streets, dressed in his expensive suit. Red drops kept pouring out of his wounds; it was a miracle he was still standing straight._

 _Not for long, a little voice whispered grimly._

 _He leant against the closest wall to catch his breath. With some luck, he might be able to reach Alfred. But his trembling hand didn't reach his microphone. His knees failed him and he stumbled down the streets, head hitting the ground in relief. Irony hit him like a mace; for all those years he had spent as Batman, he would die as Bruce Wayne, hunted by the thugs under some random mob boss's orders and not offed by a supervillain as he always had believed._

 _The fucking irony._

 _He closed his eyes, too tired to fight. He could only pray that Dick would take over the cowl long enough until Damien was ready…if he ever wanted to pick it up. How long would his legacy hold on? How long until someone realized Batman and Bruce Wayne where the one and the same? Would anyone realize one day…_

 _His thoughts blurred with the pain and darkness slowly invaded his mind. He was about to pass out when he heard the clicking of metal on the pavement. He opened his eyes one last time. Reflection of metallic boots entered his vision. Darkness took over._

 _When he opened his eyes again, everything was white. It took him a few blinks to get accustomed to the light and when he did…_

 _Where the fuck am I?_

 _He wasn't lying in his bed, definitively wasn't at the Manor, but in a white room decorated Grecian-style. No glass on their window. A light, warm breeze entered the room and caressed his skin. It carried the scent of fruits and earth and the humidity characteristic of the forest. He tried to shift on his side –his side hurt sharply, almost stopped him from moving. He reached for the sore spot; his fingers encountered a bandaged area. Someone had tended him. Not dead then, he thought. Death wasn't supposed to hurt, right?_

 _Bruce put his feet on the floor, felt the steadiness of his legs, and stood up. He didn't flinch, much to his satisfaction, and toddled to the window._

 _The landscape outside stunned him. He was standing above a huge forest, and in the afar, he could see a large expanse of water. The antique-looking entrance of a town was set down a cliff on the far bottom. When he tried to gather an eye on the building he found himself in, he only saw white walls._

 _"Don't overexert yourself, you were badly wounded."_

 _He jumped, startled, and turned around. A dark-haired woman was standing in a spot he could have sworn hadn't been there before. She smiled at his confusion._

 _"You aren't quite recovered yet," she assured him. "Epione is doing her best though. Your senses should be as good as new within the next few days."_

 _He frowned, taking in everything his analytical mind permitted him; tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, athletic but not overly so, wearing a white chiton with iron and leather bracelets. She also wore a sort of diadem on her head. A leader of some sort?_

 _"Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _The woman took a step closer. Her countenance was friendly but the sharpness of her smile and the steel in her eyes told him she was not to mess with._

 _"You are on Paradise Island, also known as Themyscria," she said calmly. "My name is Diana, Princess of the Amazons."_

 _Amazons. He blinked several times as the information travelled to his brain._

 _"Amazons haven't been seen-"_

 _"In nearly thirty years, after the successful attempt of their Queen's life," the woman completed for him. The friendliness had faltered. "We have retired on our island; it does not mean we have disappeared."_

 _Amazons had been a crash course in high-school. He had been a toddler when the mysterious assassination of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, had occurred. Professional mercenaries had infiltrated the Amazons' main palace while the queen was alone and killed her and her private guards by using firearms. Upon hearing the news, some countries had decided to consider the guns the warriors' weakness and had tried to invade. Try, being the key word. Their new queen had led her troop to manslaughter –for the invaders. In three days only, a few hundreds trained women somehow managed to outmaneuver three small armies. After their retreat, their island had vanished once again from human's sight. The world, having first viewed the arrival of that bunch of women waving swords around with an entertained eye, suddenly realized they were far more dangerous than expected and the disappearance was welcomed with both fear and disappointment._

 _In short, Bruce knew about them in a vague distant way. Thirty years had gone by without a sign of their and most had assumed they would never return till an extra century or so. He had thought so too, until waking up on their very island._

 _"Why am I here?" he asked, wary of the answer he might receive._

 _The princess' expression turned dead serious._

 _"A worldwide threat is about to rise, and I need your help to stop it."_

 **New Present: Themyscira**

Even though she was her daughter, Diana had never escaped the rules of the Amazons. When Hippolyta summoned her to the throne room, she was obliged to answer like any other of her sisters. She stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne and bowed respectfully. The queen of the Amazons rose from her seat.

"Welcome home my child," she greeted with ceremony. A more intimate reunion would occur later in her mother's quarters, but as they stood amongst the Senators and Generals, the official rules would be observed.

"It is good to be home," she replied genuinely and lifted her eyes to meet her mother's.

"Rise, Diana." She obeyed and faced the queen. Hippolyta looked tired and worn, but her aristocratic stare made her look even nobler. "Have you been made aware of the latest events?"

"Queen Atlanna was attacked in her own palace. The offenders were led by her youngest son, Orn, and his loyalists. I understood her inclination to reveal Atlantis' presence to Man's World as we have done might be the trigger."

"Prince Orn has been trying to persuade the people to keep living in reclusion, away from mankind," Hippolyta confirmed. "On the other hand, her eldest, Arthur, considers mankind has evolved enough to accept their presence. He seems to believe starting a trade with mankind would be a more constructive way to regulate men's use of the sea instead of going to war."

"He is not wrong; mankind's civilization thrives on trade," Diana reminded her. "I assume Queen Atlanna is favoring Arthur's opinion?"

Arthur was the illicit firstborn of the Queen of Atlantis and a mere fisherman. He had grown in man's land and had been brought back upon his father's death, five years prior. Diana had been his first contact with Amazons, as she had been sent to build new bridges between two conflicted civilizations. Io had been sent to relieve her since then, but the two had remained in contact. Her lack of use of his title indicated how close they have become.

"She is, and Prince Orn has taken grave offence. He would now rather conquer earth that trade willingly and, according to Io, he suspects that humans are building a conspiracy to infiltrate the palace."

Diana hid a wince; knowing some men –particularly in high places of powers or in the military –it wouldn't be improbable.

"In the light of recent events, the Senate made a decision. This is why you have been summoned." Diana waited patiently; according to her mother's looks, she did not quite agree with the decision to come but was not openly opposed either. "In a few years, Queen Atlanna will hand over the throne to her son. He had proven himself to be a good leader and a somewhat adequate diplomat. She is waiting his twenty-fifth birthday to crown him."

"Arthur will be a good leader," Diana assured her immediately. "His speeches need polishing, but he has all the necessary skills to command his people."

"I agree. He is still young, but well-prepared and well-surrounded. The Senate considered that so are you." Diana's smile faltered. "The world is changing, and our sisters need leaders who understand it. You have been the ambassador in Patriarch's World for many years. You've seen them work. You've understand their customs. Your friendship with the Atlantean heir will provide you a strong ally in case of war. By the time Atlantis will change sovereign, so will have the Amazons."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move a finger if she wanted to. The Senate wanted her to become queen. Her mother wasn't even dead, and they wanted _her_ leading them?

"You still have a few years ahead," Hippolyta went on reassuringly. "Your duty to Patriarch's World is far from done, and there is another matter you should fulfill before acceding to the title."

Diana controlled her breathing, didn't dare lift her face as she waited for the condition to fall.

"It would be better if you came to the throne with a successor."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She had expected the none-too-subtle hint, but hearing it gave her situation a completely different reality. The few years' respite she had been granted before her access to the throne weren't a period of adaptation. She had been brought up and taught politics since her teenage years; should her mother perish today, she was apt to take over. After a moment's pause, Diana raised her head and faced her mother. The monarch showed little expression to others, but her inner turmoil was clear as day for her daughter. Early on, Diana had made it clear she would not petition for a child; she wanted a man fitting her criteria. The delay had been set to allow her the time to find him.

"I understand, my queen," she said softly. Hippolyta frowned.

"You have a few years," the queen repeated, hinting she should choose wisely the future genitor. The finality of her words also implied dismissal. Diana bowed and left the room, her mind reeling with the latest information.

Instead of returning straight to her room, she decided to take a walk by the gardens. Earth had been source of many discoveries, landscapes and rising suns and so many countries. Still, she would never trade this part of the palace for the world. The paths had been cut clean, the trees bore too many fruits –she would have to warn someone, or show up with a basket and pick them herself –and the flowers bloomed beautifully in colors, sizes and scent. Birds chirped as she walked by, unafraid of her presence. Diana paused at the bottom of a rather large tree and touched its trunk. The bark was scratched with claw marks; perhaps a bear or another animal had marked its territory in passing.

Her thoughts were redirected to the man she had been dancing with the previous night. Something bothered her about him. She closed her eyes, pictured the dark hair, the shadow of a beard on his cheek, the broadness of his shoulders and the strength in his arms. And that expression on his face! Intensity and determination and anger…so much anger. She wondered why and what and made a mental note to find out more about Bruce Knight upon her return to man's world. If his hate singled her out, she would find out why. If he carried a grudge against her people, she had to find out why.

Diana paused. The rustling of leaves nearby indicated a presence, and a large one at that. She stepped away from the trunk and headed discreetly to the origin on the noise. She moved quietly, not wanting to spook the intruder –human or animal. And when she finally spotted it…

She blinked, stunned.

 _Speak of the devil, he shall appear_ ; Diana found the saying quite accurate. It was indeed Bruce Knight trying to sneak around the garden quietly. He was mostly successful, but the leaves on the ground still crunched under his weight. Still, his feat was impressive; had she not been lingering, she would have never heard him.

"The guards rest that way," she heard herself saying. "Keep straight and rest assured Artemis will throw you back to the sharks with glee."

Knight startled, turned around to face her.

"You have two options now," she crossed her arms impetuously. "I can raise the alarm and I guarantee you won't last an hour more on Themyscira. Or, you can follow me and I can claim you as my guest."

The man's expression soured. Diana thought for a moment he would have rather take his chance with the sharks, but his mere presence indicated he was here for a reason. He nodded eventually and followed her as she walked away. She led him through the back roads and into her private quarters. No-one would bother them there, not that she would tell him.

"What are you playing at?" he growled as she closed the door behind her. Diana ignored him at first and headed to the table. A jug of ambrosia and glasses had been put there in her absence.

"I should be asking the same thing," she replied and poured two glasses. "You came here with a purpose, yet I don't believe you are a threat to my sisters. Why are you here?"

Knight eyed the glass with suspicion. She drank a sip of hers, wondering if he'd follow. He didn't. Might as well, ambrosia was a little bit strong on mortals.

"There will be an attempt on the Amazon Queen's life today."

Diana stared sharply at him. He looked tense and nervous, but she could not detect a lie.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I need to warn her."

He sounded desperate now. She felt nervous all of a sudden, because he seemed persuaded of his truth.

"Who is behind this?"

 _"I don't know_!" he repeated, frustrated. "But I can't afford to waste my time here. Where is the Queen?"

"She's in the safety of the throne room," she replied calmly. "Now please sit and tell me what you know."

"I'm wasting my time here," he growled and pulled something from his pocket. At first sight, they looked like shiny black pebbles. "Sorry princess, but this will be quickly over."

He threw the pebbles on the floor and backed off fast. A green smoke puffed from them, and quickly rose into the room. Cursing under her breath, Diana ran to the windows and reached the locker to open them wide. A large hand interrupted her mid-movement and a strong fist hit the side of her face, sending her back in the middle of the fog. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids fluttered. She coughed, involuntarily inhaling the smoke that made her feel sleepy. Her legs flinched and she fell upon the floor. Her vision blurred, as the dark shape of the man looming over her slowly faded. He was wearing a mask, hiding his features and feelings and she felt stupid for allowing her curiosity to bring such a dangerous individual inside the palace.

"If she dies, I will find you, and I will make you pay," she hissed, and she thought Knight flinched. She couldn't confirm what happened next, as darkness enveloped her and she succumbed to sleep.

 **New Present, Bruce pov**

Bruce checked his watch. Four pm. The assassination had occurred by the middle-end of the afternoon. Notes had been flimsy and not quite reliable back in his time, but his spy inside the Amazons troops had slipped him a time frame –between four and four thirty pm, during the time of prayer for the gods. He had wasted a lot of time getting to Paradise Island and his memories of the place had gone astray. In his defense, the island had been obliterated for fifty years when he had jumped back in time, and he had only spent a few months there.

He glanced at the fallen body of the princess of Themyscria. Even passed out, sprawled on the floor in a mess, she looked as enchanting as she had that day upon their first _first_ meeting. He looked away and headed to the corridor. He had a mission to accomplish and this was only the first step: prevent the assassination of Queen Hippolyta. He couldn't afford to fail; too much was at risk for him to doubt. Too many people had died in order for him to succeed…

' _I will make you pay,'_ the princess had whispered, betrayal and anger simmering in her eyes. He hoped he would never have to hear these words again, from her mouth or another's.

Bruce walked in the shadows, melting with the walls. From deep in his memory, he managed to find his way and within five minutes, he reached his goal.

Two Amazons lay on the cool floor, bleeding out profusely.

 _Shit_ , he cursed and ran to them. They were in agony, not quite dead, but he couldn't do anything to save them. The good news was that the injuries were recent, so the perpetrators had gone through very recently. The door to the throne room was shut close. If he leant an ear, Bruce could hear the echo of a metallic sound and bullets. Not too late, he hoped, and gave a healthy kick to the hinges, the one weakness known to Amazonian constructed doors.

The heavy panels fell loudly on a ground and opened the floor on a most incredible scene. Ten to fifteen figures surrounded the wounded Queen, some carrying rifles, some knives, but all wearing a black outfit covering their bodies. Bruce thought them caricatures of bank robbers. To an unknowing Amazon, they would look like an assault team after watching news on TV.

" _Attack on the Queen_ ," he yowled before doing yet another stupid move and running into the mass, praying in turn reinforcements would arrive in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chappie...two left to go :) Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Unbeta-ed work , so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **To Save A Future**

 **3**

Her head hurt terribly. The sunrays had suddenly become her worst enemy as her eyes wouldn't dare open to face them. Diana moaned as she tried to remember what exactly she and her sisters must have been celebrating the previous night to indulge so much ambrosia.

"Diana!"

The familiar voice sounded amplified. She groaned in protest. Her throat felt dry and she wondered how much weight one could gain in a single evening: her limbs felt so heavy she could barely move them.

"Please Diana, can you hear me?"

She forced an eye open. Big mistake.

"Diana?"

Hands were shaking her shoulders. Diana muffled a grunt and suddenly felt sick. A bucket was shoved in her hand and she rolled on her side to pour out whatever she had eaten earlier. She really, really hoped the party had been worth it, because she couldn't remember a single thing.

"It's alright Diana, you are doing really good."

When has she last felt so miserable? Her fast metabolism should clear her mind within the next half-hour minutes, but in the meantime, she was going to suffer.

"Wha-" she shut her mouth almost immediately. Talking was not a good idea right now.

"Don't move Diana, I'll be back."

Diana didn't think she could move anyway. A few minutes later, her mind was starting to clear. The heavy haze wasn't agreeable to bear, but she could think properly…more or less.

"Hey Diana, welcome back."

Her head was lifted and set on someone's thigh. She recognized Donna's scent and relaxed. A gentle hand ran through her hair.

"You'll be fine," she spoke quietly, most likely to spare her sore head. "The effects shouldn't last long."

Diana hummed contently.

"What on Tartarus is going on?" she muttered.

"You were found unconscious two hours ago and we couldn't wake up you." The hand stilled in her hair. "You scared us, really. I couldn't reach you through our bound."

Deciding she had indulged enough comfort, Diana slowly left the comfortable laps and eyed her sister eye-to-eye.

Donna was the youngest Amazon, brought to the island nearly ten years before. Diana had rescued her from the fire of her orphanage and since she had no living family, brought her back to Themyscira with her. The then eight-year old girl had been on the verge of death, so she had split a part of her soul to give her a second chance. Donna had grown to be her best friend and confident, and an excellent warrior to boot. Her main disadvantage was the lack of experience that the other Amazons had gathered over the past centuries, but Diana trusted her with her life.

"What do you mean-" she started, and paused. Fractures of memories were coming back to her and foremost was- "That _man!"_ she spat angrily.

"Easy, easy," Donna smothered as she started struggling. "Everything is fine. Queen Hippolyta had him put under tight surveillance, and he didn't fight Artemis when she led him away."

"He was-" she tried again, and remembered another important detail. "He said there was an attack planned on mother-"

"He ran the alarm and helped prevent the attack. Two of our sisters died and a few were heavily injured, but the queen is safe thanks to him." Donna frowned. "She almost did kill him when we found you unconscious. His only defense was that you were slowing him down. Did he really put you in that state?"

"He caught me off-guard," Diana reluctantly admitted, and cursed her own inattentiveness. "What on earth was in that gas he used?"

"A high dosage of concentrated chloroform, but the basic formula was adapted for something he calls 'meta-humans' – I assume us."

 _Well, it worked,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Do we know who ordered the attack?"

Donna bit her lower lip uneasily.

"Most of the men were killed, but none escaped. Diana, they were Atlanians. Orn's loyalists."

Diana stiffened and move into a more dignified position. Most of the drug had left her system; she could probably stand by now. Donna didn't stop her this time, she knew better.

"Did Knight tell them how he came to know about this attack?" she inquired and attempted to stand on her legs. It worked.

"No," Donna looked more and more uncomfortable. "The Lasso of Hestia doesn't work properly on him." Diana stared sharply at her sister, dumbstruck. "He cannot resist the compulsion for long, but he found the weakness in its power…and he is very good at making himself believe several truths."

"Unbelievable," Dianna whispered. She glanced at her wardrobe and pulled out a clean chiton. She tore off her current attire and slipped the clean one on. "Is mother aware I am awake?"

Donna nodded.

"I sent word to Philippus the moment you stirred. The queen is currently holding an assembly to discuss the situation and how to handle the aftermath of the assault." Short pause. "Be careful Diana, she might demand explanations on your mistake."

Diana paused.

"My mistake?" she repeated.

Donna shrugged, her expression carefully blank.

"He attacked you in your private room, Di. He couldn't have gone past through the guards undetected alone and surprise you…unless you invited him in."

Diana clenched her teeth as she recalled her poor judgment call. His presence had startled her, hence why she had brought him to her room for a more private interrogation. But his words had puzzled her and she hadn't expected him to make such an aggressive move…

 _Who is he?_ She wondered, frustrated with herself and with him. The truth was she shouldn't have let her guard down. A terrible mistake indeed.

"Thank you for telling me," she said eventually. Donna turned grave.

"I hope you had a good reason to do this," she whispered. "If he had been an enemy, he could have killed you. Queen Hippolyta was so furious, I thought she would have him executed on spot regardless of the consequences."

That chastened Diana considerably. She gritted her teeth and cursed herself once again. That kind of decision could have a direct influence on the Senate's opinion of her taking over her mother. She did not want to be the queen so soon, but her pride and judgment would suffer a strong blow.  
She finished changing and headed out.

 **TSAF**

For the second time of the day, Diana entered the throne room. Unlike the first time, many more people –senators and generals stood around her mother's seat, listening to a tall blonde talking. Epione was the Amazon's best healer, the one the queen sent to check even their worst enemy –if only to keep him alive for further interrogation.

She discreetly slipped behind a row of her sisters, not wanting to draw too much attention on her. Thankfully, everyone was focused on Epione and her report.

"-body is covered with old scars, so I assume he must be mortal –or have been mortal once."

Diana's ears peeked at her words. No wonder why her sisters were so wrapped in the healer's words: she was talking about Knight.

"What are you implying?" Hippolyta demanded.

Epione looked pensive.

"Back when I was taught the ways of healing," she began slowly. "My master showed me the most secret inventory of his remedies. One of them is a brew made from the apples of the Hesperides. It is a powerful healing remedy for gods and goddesses and when given to a human, can grant him immortality."

Whispers rose among the crowd.

"You believe him immortal?" someone blurted in shock, echoing the general sentiment.

"The brew has a very particular smell, and he carried it around. By the time I came to look at his injuries, he had healed already," Epione replied gravely. "I do not know when he must have taken it –my reserves are intact and no other brew from my knowledge had been done in centuries. The best mean to figure out the extension of his abilities is to have him fight"

Hippolyta rubbed her forehead, looking quite tired. Diana couldn't blame her; after all she had just survived an attack led by people supposed to be their allies.

"We will consider him later," she finally said. "As far as he doesn't show signs of outright animosity, we will keep him in the confinement room. Let's retire now. The Atlanean delegation will arrive early in the morning." She stared at two particular Amazons, as if saying 'I want the prisoners to have talked by then'.

Diana made herself scarce against the wall, ignoring the few startled glances from her fellow Amazons. She waited until the room was empty to finally approach Hippolyta. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the Amazon Queen to have gain a few decades in the past hours. The lines between her eyes indicated worry, her shoulders were down, her expression worn. It barely lit when she came into her sight.

"Diana," and the relief made the princess feel doubly guilty. "How do you feel?" she asked, more of the mother than the monarch.

"Ashamed, mostly," Diana replied. "I was not harmed. He was in a hurry to ring the alarm, and I believe I must have been slowly him down." Hippolyta nodded once, and seemed about to pursue her questioning when she beat her to it: "Let me talk to him."

"Absolutely not," the queen snapped immediately. There was no need to say who 'him' was. "He defeated you once; I will not allow him the opportunity to do it twice."

Diana's cheeks burned in mortification

"I did not expect him to attack me," she protested. "I will be on guard this time."

"Diana-"

"Mother, please! I've spoken to him before in man's world." Not quite a lie, but really stretching the truth. And with that, she might be covering any future accusation of bringing a perfect stranger in her room. After all, they had talked before. "Perhaps he will open up easier with someone familiar."

Hippolyta stared hard at her daughter. Diana had no doubt she'd seen through her semi-lie, but at the same time, she really wanted more information before the Atlanians arrival the following day.

"Fine," she reluctantly relented. "But under one condition."

 **TSAF**

"I don't need surveillance Artemis, you know."

"Your mother does not share your opinion," the redhead replied dryly. Diana rolled her eyes.

"And what about you?"

"I, like many others, find it highly suspicious that he overpowered you so easily. The Queen will never dare ask, but I will. What on Tartarus was he doing in your _bedchamber?"_

The princess cleared the throat in attempt to shove the embarrassment far away.

"I did not bring him to Themysira," she affirmed, which was true.

"But you knew he was there."

"…yes."

"Did you really invite him?" Artemis sounded split between scandalized and amused. "I know the queen told you to find a man to ensure a successor, I did not realize you would start looking so fast-"

"I was intrigued, alright?" Diana snapped. "I wanted to figure out why he seemed to dislike Amazons."

The redhead raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"He dislikes Amazons?" she repeated.

Diana sighed and admitted:

"We danced at the last gala I participated in. He appeared to dislike me. I assumed he didn't hold Amazons in high regards, because I don't remember meeting him personally."

"You have met plenty of mortals in the decade you have been our ambassador to man's world."

Diana shook her head.

"Perhaps, but none had his eyes," she said eventually.

Has she turned to face her friend, Diana would have read the contemplative expression on the Amazon's face; but her focus was on the man licked in the room and how she should approach him. Would he speak to her? Would he show her the same animosity in front of her sisters? Or would he hide it?

Mala and Io were standing guard and stiffened upon their approach. Artemis snapped:

"Let us in. order of the queen."

Two Amazons stepped aside. Two others stepped inside. The holding cell was more of a glorified bedroom, specially built for people the queen didn't quite want to treat as prisoners, but didn't want to let roam free either. It contained a bed, a table with a chair facing a narrow window giving on the inside yard, and a small enclosure for natural needs. Bruce Knight was currently sitting on the bed, legs folded, staring at the wall. His dark eyes darted to her and an intense emotion flickered in his gaze.

"We never finished out conversation," she said pleasantly.

For a moment, he said nothing. Then, he uncrossed his legs and moved from the bed with the silent grace of a feline. His steps made no noise on the floor as he approached her. Diana felt Artemis tense behind her, but a discreet gesture held her back. He stopped inches away from her, forcing her to either step back or raise her head to meet his eyes. Without her customary high-heels, she was slightly smaller.

"You are far too trusting," he growled, and the deep sound of his voice triggered small shivers down her spine.

"Is that why you dislike me?"

A cruel smirk grew on his face.

"I don't dislike you, princess." He leant forward, till his mouth brushed the shell of her ear. "I _loathe_ you."

He was suddenly jerked back, pulled away by a furious Artemis. He shrugged her off and Diana had to order her back again. His words rattled her more than she let on.

"Can you at least tell me why?" she demanded, and hated the tremor in her voice. Bruce Knight stepped back, never leaving her out of his eyesight. His jaw was clenched closed, eyes narrowed and fists tight. Diana wondered what she had done to deserve such a look.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said and resumed his seat on the bed. "So why don't you ask me what you really came here for?"

He was toying with her nerves. She didn't like it.

"How did you know about the attack? Man's world is not aware of the existence of the kingdom of Atlantis, and you are not Atlanian."

"I didn't answer the queen's inquiry. What makes you think I will answer yours?"

Diana narrowed her eyes. She deliberately stepped closed and brought her face inches from his this time. The same flicker of something crossed his eyes again, but was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Then, let me ask you, why did you stop the attack?"

She felt him stiffen, though his expression remained of stone. For a moment, she believed he would never answer. And then, it came hard and unforgiving:

"If the queen was to die murdered by what you thought were humans, it would start a war. And you are nowhere prepared to lead the Amazons."

She reared back, flinching as if he had slapped her. His expression fell back into neutrality and his mouth shut. The walls had dressed up around him again, they would get no further answer from him. She turned around, disappointed, hating he had the upper hand all along and she had just, once again, been fooling herself.

 **Past Future – year 2000**

 _"You want me to help you solve a murder that is thirty years old?" he repeated, stuned. "How is that supposed to help you find that threat you speak of?"_

 _Diana chuckled._

 _"No, not solve. I am well aware that evidence is long gone. But perhaps you can offer an insight on what may have happened. Your alter ego is rumored to be a great detective and a fine psychologist."_

 _Dread filled Bruce' as he realized she was referring to the Batman._

 _"We had to investigate a while to find you," he went on. "My people had to live in Gotham a few months to even catch a glimpse of you. It is truly unfortunate that you were injured as your public persona, but we couldn't let you die."_

 _"What makes you thing I wear a cape and cowl at night?"_

 _The princess beamed._

 _"When we took you in and the Batman kept showing up, my sister tracked down your replacement. She recognized your son, Richard Grayson." Batman scowled; upon his return, he and Dick were going to have a little chat. "Do not be upset with him; she had an infallible…technique to uncover his identity."_

 _"How long have I been here?" he inquired instead._

 _"A full week," she replied easily. "The wound was infected with a virulent poison. Epione kept herself awake four days to ensure you lived." A soft smile graced her features as she repeated: "We couldn't let you die. Your presence would be sorely missed to the Justice League, and you did come highly recommended."_

 _"By whom?" he retorted dryly. It had to be someone he knew of. Not one aware of his secret identity, or those Amazons wouldn't have taken so long to kidnap him. He only showed off his deductive skills with the League and Gotham PD. So a Leaguer. A colleague? An employee?_

 _"Come with me," she said instead of delivering her answer, which annoyed him. He wasn't used to people brushing him off like he didn't intimidate them. And he had a feeling he didn't intimidate her._

 _He followed her through Antique buildings looking almost brand new, observed the maze of corridors, tried to pinpoint the general orientation of the inside. It was no easy feat, as his head still hurt a little and the princess walked at steady, but fast pace._

 _They eventually entered a room where a dozen people were conversing together –mostly women…no, he amended, all women, except for…_

 _His jaw dropped_ low.

"Aquaman?"

 _Arthur Curry broke away from his conversation with another Amazon and gaped at_ him.

"Bruce Wayne _is the Batman?" he blurted in surprise. "Wow. No wonder by Superman leaves Gotham alone."_

 _Great, Bruce thought. Another one in the know._

 _"And I would like to understand what a fisherman is doing with a hidden civilization," he growled in return._

 _"Arthur and I are old allies," the princess explained as she stepped in between the two men. She shot Arthur a questioning glance. The blonde man shrugged in return. "If you trust him, tell him," she addressed Arthur bluntly. "He will need to know everything if we don't want him to navigate blind."_

 _Arthur rubbed the back of his head._

 _"I know," he muttered. "Alright, let's make this short. There's a threat coming onto us in the shape of my brother, Orn. We suspect he's the one who led the late Amazon Queen's assassination thirty years ago to start a war between Amazons and humans. It would have worked, if Di here had been stupid enough to engage in the old ways and threaten every country till a satisfactory demand was met. Anyway, my people did their best to track down Orn be he's been elusive for decades. He slipped up recently though, and we'd really need the help of someone like you to help us find out what he's planning, before he attempts another coup and starts another war."_

 _Bruce narrowed his eyes, focusing on one point in this whole_ tirade.

"What people?"

Another _glance was exchanged between the princess and Aquaman._

 _"You should sit," Arthur said grimly. "The story of Atlantis is not a short one."_

 **New Present**

Bruce dropped the towel next to the bucket he had been brought to clean himself.

To some, it might appear minimal, even disrespect. But he had spent the past two years on the run with much less at hand, sometimes not even being able to scrub the grime off his skin for days. He folded the towel, pushed the bucket against the door and knocked twice. An Amazon would pick it up later. He returned to his bed, laid on his back. He didn't close his eyes yet, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated the day's events.

The first part of his mission –preventing Queen Hippolyta's death -had been accomplished. Now, he needed to put everything into arresting –if not killing –Orn and his followers. It wouldn't be an easy task, as his odd behavior made the Amazons uncomfortable. Epione must have noticed by now that he was not quite mortal, and his resistance to the lasso of truth put them on guard. It had been a risk to show that ability of his, but Bruce couldn't risk spilling his secrets yet. Not to mention, he wasn't immune to the lasso. As long as he kept his head cool, he could trick its effect. As long as he kept his head cool…as long as Diana wasn't around…

Bruce brought his bare hand over his face as he recalled the brief interaction with the princess of the Amazons. Diana looked good, so much younger and naïve than the future self he had met so many years ago. Seeing her again was taking a tool on his nerves. To have her standing so close, so eager to connect with him…

'I _loathe you'_ he had whispered in her ear, and had felt her confusion and her hurt. Artemis' rough handling helped him keep his mind on path. He couldn't afford to deviate from the plan. So many lives were at stake. He couldn't let his heart dictate his actions, not matter how badly he wanted to.

He swallowed back a pained whine. His chest burned with each word he spoke to her. The desire to touch her and scream at her both mingling and blurring his thoughts. He had been so angry, had felt so betrayed…and at the same time, seeing her standing there, unharmed, so eerie similar to the woman for whom he'd fallen hard before everything went to hell…

 _'I loathe you'._

 _'Why?'_ She had asked.

"My princess," he whispered to no-one in particular. "If only you knew."

He didn't sleep well that night, plagued by the ghosts of his past friends and his memories.

After a frugal breakfast, Artemis came to pick him up early in the morning. Apparently, the Atlanean delegation had arrived earlier than planned and the queen wanted to gather a meeting between the main actors of the past attack.

He dressed up in his black clothes –they had been washed in between as he refused to wear anything else –and followed her through the corridors. The redhead didn't seem to believe he needed to be restrained, which was a good sign, but kept a vigilant eye on him, which might not be so good.

Especially coming from Artemis. Having been on her bad side once, he decided to keep his mouth shut and not provoke her ire.

They left the building he was held in to cross the court yard. She led him along the ramparts, near the training areas. The place was crowded, a group of Amazons and –according to their clothes –Atlaneans, were circling two fighters.

The Amazon princess and the Atlanean heir. Diana and Arthur.

He felt another pang in his chest, remembering the man who had been a great ally. Bruce hadn't known of his death until years later, when the last war had begun and the underwater kingdom finally surfaced.

He stopped walking, curiosity taking over. The two danced around each other with deadly grace. Arthur wasn't the warrior that would become Aquaman yet, but now Bruce understood where his skills came from. Battling Diana was like battling a panther, sleek and elegant yet deadly. No wonder he had was one of the bests in the Justice League. Had been, Bruce corrected mentally. Back when the Justice League still existed, Clark would have been the only one able to match his abilities.

Thinking of his old friend brought another wave of nostalgia. If his calculations were right, the alien wouldn't crash in the Kent's field until another year. He would have to keep a close eye on them to make sure that event happened as it had in his past. And if the Kent still adopted Clark, pay them a visit in a decade or so to offer his help.

Clark had been many things in his lifetime, and trusting the goodwill of people like Diana had done, in particular politicians, had been his worse fault. It had gotten him killed after all.

The cling of metal brought him back to the present. The princess and Arthur were done, with Arthur biting the dust and Diana grinning indulgently. Even though he stood at reasonable distance, Bruce still overheard their conversation.

"I will get you someday," Arthur swore as he stood on unsteady feet. "One of these days…"

The princess threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Perhaps in a few decades my friend," she said good-naturally. "You are still relying too heavily on your sheer strength. You are fast for a man your size. Take advantage of that."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a mock salute.

He grimaced as he stood up.

"Sore ribs?" she inquired.

"Orn's loyalists leftovers I'm afraid," he mumbled. "Say whatever you want about my dear brother, he certainly knows how to lead his troops."

"He is a warrior and a politician, raised in the optic of becoming a leader since he was a child. Your mother trusts you. Mera and your generals have faith in you. I have faith in you," she added with a smile. "You have a kind heart, I know you will be a capable leader."

Honey words, encouraging, sincere…Bruce had to look away. Diana genuinely wanted to help, genuinely believed what she said. Arthur would take comfort and grow in confidence in her trust, as so many had before him. He would march to become a great leader, in the end. Diana did that to people. And that was why he hated her so much.

"Would you care to spare before the meeting, Mr. Knight?"

Bruce cursed and turned around. Artemis was staring at him with a gleam of satisfaction and anticipation. Lost in his contemplation, he had forgotten she was still near.

"Why would I want to test my skills against yours?" he asked. The redhead tilted her head on the side.

"I took offence of your words yesterday. The princess is an apt leader. She will honor her mother when her turns come to take the throne."

Bruce wanted to snort. An apt leader? In some aspects, Diana could have been a formidable leader. If only she hadn't let her weaknesses take over, if only she hadn't trusted the wrong people…

"We'll see," he muttered.

The crowd broke in two as the Amazon queen stepped in, straight in her arrogant splendor. Artemis gave him a nod to push him along. He followed, more or less reluctantly.

She led him this time to the same room the attack had occurred. Unlike the previous day, a dozen seats had been brought around the thrown for people –senators, Atlaneans and else -who would assist. Most of them had already arrived. They were still waiting on the three most important people. _A small committee,_ he thought.

Finally, the queen was announced along with Arthur and Diana, and the three stepped in turn. Bows and official greetings were shortened given the importance of the situation. Hippolyta sat on the royal throne while Arthur took the royal guest seat. Diana, interestingly, stood silent beside her mother. She was allowed to attend, but not to participate, Bruce noted. Artemis directed him to one of the simpler chairs and, just like Diana, stood by his side.

A guardian, he immediately thought unhappily. His senses were already on alert, uncomfortably at being weaponless in the middle of Amazons who could still endanger him greatly if he wasn't cautious. He had no doubt Hippolyta would try to renew her interrogation, with or without the lasso or by another mean. If the Atlaneans hadn't given up information, which he suspected as Orn was a sneaky bastard who never told the pawns of his plans, he was the next person of interest in her…investigation.

Unlike with Diana, he hadn't had the time to study the current monarch. Too little information left behind, and Diana had been the ambassador and the Amazon's official tie with the outside world…

Everyone was seated. Silence fell on the room as they turned expectantly to the queen.

Hippolyta spoke up, strong and firm like she was expected to.

"Yesterday in the late afternoon, a group of twelve broke into the palace and killed and injured our sisters. They acted upon the former prince Orn's orders." Arthur looked particularly grim and grave. "Their purpose was to take me out and blame mankind for their action. They thought acting as such would push the Amazons to declare war on mankind, thus would offer their…aid…in supporting our armies."

 _It wouldn't work_ , Bruce thought. Diana would display the Amazon's strength by going against a literal invasion, and then retreat for the next thirty years.

"Unfortunately, they did not know where Orn is currently hiding. Our only chance of finding out anything is sitting here." She finally turned her attention on him, and Bruce winced inwardly. Now was his turn to be put under interrogation. "Who are you?" Hippolyta demanded. "How did you come to know about their plan?"

He gave her astern look.  
"Does it really matter?" he replied annoyed. "Typical Amazon. I save your queen, you suspect me to be a traitor to your nation."

"If you are friendly," Hipoplyta went on. "Then talk."

"All I can say, is that we have the same objective. I want Orn stopped or dead. I want him to pay for what he did, for killing-" he shut his mouth as the impulse to say more urged on. Something wasn't right.

The moment he paused, Artemis and another Amazon snapped restrains on his arms and legs. Before he could even blink, he found himself tied to his chair, witness turned prisoner in a matter of seconds.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed, glaring at the queen.

She leant back, smart enough not to look smug at his situation. Her eyes still glittered with quiet triumph, which angered him more.

"One of our best brewers slipped something in your drink this morning. A rare potion, whose composition is only known to a very few. Answer my question now: who are you?" Hippolyta demanded again.

The potion must have been a different kind of breed than the lasso, perhaps stronger, or perhaps he just hadn't built the resistance necessary to go against it. The words forced themselves out, even though he fought to stop them.

"I am a time-traveler," he blurted, horrified by his own admission. "I came to prevent a war started by Orn thirty years from now." Anger pulsed in his veins. "I'm trying to save the world, and your dirty trick is ruining that," he roared, glaring at the queen.

Hippolyta reared back, stunned and shocked. Whispers aroused in the room, looks of mistrust and wonder lingered on him. Out of old reflex, he reported his gaze on Diana. Diana, his beautiful Diana, who was staring at him with the same burning curiosity and eagerness, who was already trying to piece together the information she had. She knew he had serious issues with her, though she would most likely mistake its source. She knew now that he had knowledge of a future so terrible he'd jump back in time to prevent it from happening.

"Am I involved directly in this war?" she asked. Though she hadn't spoken loudly, it brought another stunned silence on the assembly.

Still under the brew's influence, Bruce laughed humorlessly.

"In some way yes, the first war is _your_ fault," he spat. To her credit, she didn't even flinch. "In my time, the assassination succeeded and the Amazons retreated for thirty years. You brought me on Themyscira to help you because you finally realized Orn was behind it. You wanted to stop him before he took control of man's world and launched an attack on your people." He paused, swallowed hard. "We worked together for months, but Orn had thirty years to set his plan into motion. War was almost inevitable at this point and you made the must fucking stupidest mistake –you believed we could still stop him. You made us believe we could still save everyone."

His accusation echoed in the silent room. Many Amazons had gone quiet, not daring to interrupt his tirade. Diana had grown paler and paler at each word said.

"You made us believe we could make the world a better place," he repeated softly. "And then you died."


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to those who reviewed :D**

 **Unbeta-ed work still, so all mistakes are mine...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **To Save a Future**

 **4**

 **Past Future –Year 2001**

 _Bruce stared numbly at his hands. The commotion around him sounded like a vague blur to his ears. Everywhere across the world, the same morbid celebration echoed again and again: the Princess of the Amazons was dead._

 _She had gone to discuss a peace treaty in good faith. They had assassinated her instead. The media painted her like a so-called terrorist, sprouted lies, twisted everything to justify their action. Bruce tightened his fists in anger. Diana had never hidden the fast she was different, stronger than the basic human. She had met those survived on the streets, spoken to hidden communities. She had offered to be their spokeswoman, to represent them in the political areas. They had agreed. And the officials, the military, the power in place had…those idiots had no idea of what they've done._

 _No metahuman would ever trust the government again. No secret race would ever come forward unless their defense was impenetrable. Atlantis would most likely remain underwater for another few centuries and the Amazons were far too few to contemplate retribution. Metas from all over the world would reunite and this time, once they were ready...hell would break lose._

 _Donna was crumbled on the couch, her face wet with tears, her arms enclosed over her belly. She had learned the previous week that she was expecting a child, and while Bruce had suspected it might be Dick's, he hadn't dared ask. His eldest son had accompanied Diana, dressed as Nightwing, and barely made it out alive. Military had chased him over the Atlantic –he had wanted to lead them far away from his hometown, where his plane had been shot down. His last message had been clear though; the kill order had been given from a high sphere, by a man named Orlando Waters. Arthur had immediately recognized Orn in the picture._

 _Dick had gone dark. Diana was dead._

 _The words sounded so wrong to his ears. He still couldn't assimilate them with the memory of her sprawled in his bed that very morning with a twinkle in her eye. Months of research in close quarters had brought them closer. He could still remember their first kiss –rather an impulse after finding a solid lead on Orn's activities. He could still remember the first time they had gone further –a late night, reminiscing memories, ambrosia for her, whiskey for him. And how much he'd felt then, the trust in her eyes when she looked at him, the softness of her curves and her strong grip on his back as they-_

" _She can't be gone," Donna whispered, her voice bordering on hysterics. "Diana, everyone –they can't be gone!"_

 _He didn't speak. He was never talkative to begin with, but this situation was above words. The newscast kept on rattling about the hunt of the remaining Amazons, and the so-called war they had wanted to ignite against humanity would end very soon._

 _There had never been a war to begin with, Bruce thought, but metahumans trying to earn a place in the world and politicians and military too scared of their powers to consider letting them live in peace. Clark had gone to discuss the situation with the president of the US, but Bruce doubted anything would come out of it. Never before, he had felt so ashamed to belong to the 'normal' human race._

 _Hasty footsteps echoed in the cave. He glanced up, but relaxed when he recognized Artemis._

" _The King of Atlantis is granting us aisle," she said. "We need to leave before the tide retires."_

 _Her voice sounded harsh and cold, but her knuckles were white around her spear. Artemis had always been a warrior, not an over thinker. She usually left that task to her twin sister Alexa. Unfortunately, Alexa and many others had been bombed on Themyscira. The coalition of the willing had dropped torpedoes on the approximate location of the island, and even the gods' protection hadn't been enough to shield them against mankind deadly weapons. A lot had been killed on spot. The rest had been rescued by Arthur's people._

" _What will you do next?" he inquired._

 _The redhead shrugged._

" _Regroup. Plan our revenge. Amazons might have forgiven mankind for their unknowing help in Hippolyta's murder with time, but we will never forget what they did to our princess."_

 _Bruce nodded._

" _I understand."_

 _Artemis crossed her arms._

" _When the day comes, will you be a helper or an opponent to our cause?"_

 _She was angry, which made her even more dangerous. He felt far too tired emotionally and physically to even care._

" _I don't know. Perhaps I'll be dead by then." He hoped he would be dead by then. Or maybe he'd play possum and let the world burn. "In case you resurface within the next half-century and I am still alive, let it know Wayne Manor will always been opened to you." Artemis nodded sharply. She reported her attention on the quietly sobbing Donna._

" _It is time to leave," she repeated, albeit kinder this time. Donna's legs trembled as she stood. Her left arm was still holding her stomach, as if fearing that releasing it would result in the loss of the unborn child. Would Diana have wanted children, he wondered. She had once spoken of surrogacy because she couldn't afford to have one right now, but the way she had stared at him while she spoke of it…_

 _He shook the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to lose it, not in front of the last of Diana's people._

" _What will you name the child?" he asked Donna._

 _The youngest Amazon sniffed, straightened and gave him a watery smile._

" _Diana of course," she replied._

 _He didn't dare ask if she had a name in case the baby turned out to be a boy. Instead, for the first time in his life, he initiated a hug and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Donna sniffed again, but when she pulled out, she looked calmer._

" _She did love you, you know," the young woman said. "You made her happy. Happier than she had been in years."_

 _Bruce had to blink fast to stop the tears from showing, but he found himself incapable of talking. His throat felt too tight._

" _Farewell Dark Knight," Artemis said. She put a hand on Donna's trembling shoulders and both walked out of the cave, and out of his life._

 **New Present**

The meeting had been called off, as too many protests and disruptions echoed in the room after his declaration. Hippolyta herself had been stunned into stupor before shouting to demand silence.

Diana herself couldn't focus properly; her head hadn't stopped spinning. If the man spoke true –and if Epione had given him one of her rare brews, he must have been –then she would die in thirty years. And with her death, a war would begin.

The present members stood from their seats in a huge cacophony. Knight was untied by Artemis and led outside. She left the council room mechanically, barely thinking of the past ten minutes. She might have sought to talk with Donna, had she been in a clearer state of mind. Instead, she let her feet led her to the cliffs on the east side of the island, to her favorite thinking spot. Unfortunately, it was already taken.

Knight was standing by the shores, staring at the sea crashing on the rocks.

"You brought me here once," he started, surprising her by breaking the silence. "I do agree that is it peaceful. Mind if we share?"

Diana wondered how close exactly they had been for her to show him one of her favorite places. She also wondered how he knew to get up there from the council room, if he had gone straight here after being released, if he had hurried at all…if he knew he'd find her there. He had been furious, barely ten minutes ago. His shoulders were still tensed with anger, but a lot less. Diana decided she didn't care.

"Mother ordered silence," she told him. "None of the present people are allowed to talk about what happened, unless they want to suffer severe retribution."

He snorted.

"No offence princess, but I found out over the years that the best way to keep a secret in a group is if only one remains alive. Tongues will waggle, it is human nature." He glanced at her. "Amazons are no exception."

Diana sighed and stared at the sea in turn. The sound of waves crashing against the shores soothed her mind. She wondered if it did the same to Knight.

"What happened after I died?" she asked, and immediately added: "Don't answer if you feel it might change-"

Knight interrupted her with a snort.

"It doesn't matter now that the secret is out. Orn will be taking the double precautions to hide now." He kept his eyes on the sea. "Over the next thirty years, metahumans –people like you, with special abilities, will start flooring in the population. Tensions were arising and Orn was playing on both sides. Your sudden emergence, your desire to reunite everyone and smooth things over –it was a good idea, actually. But it didn't work for Orn's plans. He was already helping Luthor –an asshole who ended up helping sending me back in the past, and when you appeared…" He paused. "Orn had considerable influence. He managed to bomb the shit out of Themyscira. The survivors were forced to hide in Atlantis. Then he brought down the Justice League."

She closed her eyes, shivered at the thought of the destruction of her beloved island.

"Were they your friends?"

He snorted.

"Friends, allies…we fought to make the world a better place, or so we thought. He killed them, one by one, till even the population turned against us and we were forced to give up. Years went by, I was growing old. I didn't have the same energy, the same influence, and the younger generation couldn't be trusted. My…reputation was enough to keep my own people safe, but barely." He closed his eyes. "And then, fifty years after you died, Atlantis decided to strike before Orn."

His knuckles had turned white as he dug his hands into his sleeves.

"The new leader of the Amazons and the Atlanean princess formed an alliance. Arthur had been killed a few years beforehand; I still don't know how exactly. All I do know is that they wanted Orn dead, once and for all. The Atlanean princess didn't survive the first assault. The new Amazon queen took lead. That's when the massacres began."

Diana bit her tongue. He didn't stop talking.

"So many dead in so little time…men, women, _children_. Orn's loyalists and the Queen's army were deadly and _everywhere_. The rest of the world could only watch and curse their powerlessness. No country was sparred and under four months, the world was in ruins. Everything was spiraling out of control. Traitors and turncoats everywhere…the remaining members of the Justice League tried to protect those who didn't or couldn't fight, but we weren't strong enough. In the end, it was decided the only way to stop this disaster from ever happening was to jump back in time and stop Orn's rise before it ever started."

"Why were you chosen?"

He sighed, closed his eyes.

"I was the only one left."

Another silence fell between them.

"I know this will sound inappropriate but…you don't look like an elderly man."

He snorted.

"A certain someone disagreed with the Queen's methods and bloodlust. She brought me a brew that brought me back to my prime –with a few added bonuses –in the hopes I would kill the Queen. She couldn't –or wouldn't do it. And in the end, it didn't matter. The Queen found out and had her executed." He snorted. "She thought because I was a man, I'd have the guts to…execute her in cold blood."

Diana waited. She was so tempted to force the answer out of him, but decided to let him think his next words over. They came eventually.

"I could have forgiven you for dying trying to do what's right. In fifty years, I did forgive you. But when the Amazons left for Atlantis, they took away something precious from me. I had to wait until the Last War to find out that-"

 **Past Future – Year 2053**

 _He ducked and avoided the blade aiming for his throat by inches. He caught his opponent's wrist, twisted it in an odd angle and snapped it. The Queen didn't made a sound but dropped her sword in surprise. He used her distraction to kick her legs and pin her on the ground. The dagger was under her neck in a split second._

" _Do it!" someone shouted in the background._

 _His blade trembled as it pressed against her neck. He had never seen the Queen from so close and always under that blasted helmet, and now, he wished she hadn't lost it in battle. She was beautiful, looking no older than twenty, fierce blue eyes and long brown hair, her mouth twisted in a sneer._

" _Yes, kill me now Dark Knight," she hissed. "Do it, or I will have your men slaughtered for what they've dared to do!"_

 _Her blue irises, her face, her hair, those lips and-_

 _Bruce closed his eyes and let the blade fall._

" _I can't," he whispered. "She looks too much like Diana."_

 _Someone screamed in his back. The unmistakable sound of arrows being shot and slamming into the member of his team echoed around him. His prisoner used his distraction to shove him aside. Bruce landed against the wall with a heavy 'huff'. She approached him, calm and with purpose. He didn't even try to raise his gun and waited for the killing blow. It didn't come. Instead, he met her eyes and heard her ask:_

" _How do you know my mother?"_

 **New Present**

Diana stared at him, wide-eyed, heart beating hard in her chest.

"I had a daughter?" she repeated breathlessly.

"Donna was the surrogate, but yes, you were her biological mother. Themyscira had developed the technology for that kind of practice, in case of warfare, to ensure a succession. All you needed was a donor to father your child."

A daughter. Diana wanted to smile: the gods had granted her a child. And then, she stopped at the expression on Bruce's face. Anger didn't even cover it.

"You never told me you had used _my_ DNA. Donna knew, but she didn't tell me because she thought I'd want to keep her and raise her. And damnit Diana, I would have raised her! Instead, she was brought up by extremists –and because you died, because you didn't tell me –she became a monster!" he swallowed hard. "So many innocents died by her hand. Those massacres I told you about, _she_ led them. _She_ slew all those people! And you allowed it to happen when you died, because you believed people could be reasoned with, you believed their lies –and I believed you'd come back from that summoning. Your faith got you killed and our daughter became that monster!"

Diana blanched.

"You know how I found out?" he went on. "I found out because one day, we found a breach in the Amazon camp. My mission was to kill the Queen –and I almost did. I had her down, I had the blade to her neck. But I saw her face –it was you. Your face, your eyes, your everything-" he reached out for her cheek, almost absentmindedly. Clenched his fist and backed up fast when he realized what he was doing. He looked away, to the ground. "She killed every single one of the squad I was leading. I was imprisoned. Donna was guarding me, she told me the truth." He swallowed hard. "The Queen killed my family, but she was ours, she was all I had left of you and I couldn't…I couldn't kill her."

Silence fell between them. The tension was slowly building and Diana had no idea how to lift it. Then, she figured that way would be as good as any other.

"Fight me," she said quietly. "The arena. You're angry at me. Fight me in the arena."

Knight glared at her.

"You sure it's a good idea?" he growled.

"I can handle it," she retorted, meeting his eye straight on. "I do have a few centuries of training ahead on you."

"I studied your combat abilities for years," he pointed out. "And I am no longer a mere mortal."

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you scared, Mister Knight?"

He raised an eyebrow in turn. For a brief moment, his annoyance seemed to fade, replaced by the need for a challenge.

"You will regret this, princess," he replied, and suddenly, Diana couldn't wait to go against him.

 **TSAF**

Bruce was already regretting the challenge by the time they arrived at the arena, but his pride wouldn't suffer giving up. He couldn't resist going against her back then, it seemed he wasn't immune to her now either. It was kinda hard to stay angry at her, when he could hardly blame her for events that had yet to happen…and when she kept being so…gentle…with him. As far as he could call an Amazon gentle, anyway.

He knew he intrigued her, knew she was attracted to him –at the gala, he hadn't missed how her pupils had briefly dilated, how she had sought contact with him. Back then, he was still raw from his jump in time to keep his desire at bay. But now…

Now that she was in his sight, even as a stranger, she kept messing with his head.

"Spears will do?"

Diana was holding two weapons for him to choose. He reluctantly picked up one, settled in position. She took a pose he had yet seen her in and couldn't figure out where she had-

She took lead and stroke first, fast and swift as ever.

He crossed his arms to block the spear over his head. One hand caught the wooden stick while the others slammed into Diana's face. The strength sent her flying back into the wall of the arena.

 _Shit_ , he thought. He'd forgotten he was as strong as her now.

He didn't have time to do much more. With a sharp battle cry, Diana was back on him in a split second. Bruce barely dodged her and cursed his luck; knowing she would not hold back.

She used the proximity to sneak a leg between his and back-kicked his knee. Bruce cursed in surprise as he tumbled down backwards and hit the ground. Diana didn't waste a second and pinned him down. Instinct dictated that he shoved her off and kept going. They had barely been a minute at it.

But then he breathed the scent of jasmine, felt her weight pressed to his body, and those old, half a century away memories came flooding back. They had found themselves in a similar position before –in another place, under different circumstances and-

"What on Tartarus is going on here?"

Artemis –saving grace, he thought –bolted in the arena. Diana was off him faster than he could blink. She offered her hand to help him up but avoided his gaze altogether.

"Just blowing off some steam," the princess said coolly. "What is going on?"

"The queen wants you back in the courtroom and you, Mister Knight, back to your quarters."

"Am I back to being a prisoner?" Knight mocked.

The redhead shrugged.

"Only the time the Atlaneans are still on land. Once they leave, you'll be free to roam around the island –only the populated parts. Do we have an understanding?"

He glanced at Diana, who firmly refused to meet his eyes. He took note of the red creeping on her cheeks, her stiffed shoulders, and turned his attention back on the other Amazon.

"Fine," he grumbled, and followed her back to his room without further protest.

 **TSAF**

Diana barely listened to the rest of the meeting. Her mind was set on Knight's revelations. She had used him to have a daughter. Said daughter was raised in Atlantis and had destroyed countless lives upon reaching adulthood. She shivered at the thought of a woman looking just like her and leading Arthur's troops to the outside world, murdering innocents on her way for revenge…and going against her own father…

 _No_ , she thought firmly. _I won't allow it to happen._

Back to what she could do now.

If the chronological order kept in reality, then they would have to act on both short and long terms. Catching Orn wouldn't be enough, but the starting point. Unless she was seriously mistaken, part of the issue had been the repression of metahumans. Men tended to fear what they did not understand, that had been one of her earliest lesson upon arrival. They would need to tread carefully on that matter.

Diana huffed to herself; she was already thinking of him and her as partners.

"Do you have something to add princess?"

She snapped back to the present, where the whole table of senators and her mother were staring at her expectantly. She tried to recall the last subject of conversation –whether or not to share the information on a time traveler with Man's world- and figured that they mustn't have gone very far off-subject.

"Keeping his identity a secret is in everyone's best interest," she replied, and crossed fingers she wasn't humiliating herself. "The less knowing about what he is, the better he can pursue the mission he came to accomplish."

"You are suggesting we let him leave Themyscira," one of the Senators repeated, annoyed.

"Orn tried to have you assassinated, mother," Diana repeated. "Had none of the soldiers been taken alive, we would have all assumed they came from Man's World. I have seen their weapons –declaring war upon Men's world is _suicide_. We are not ready –will never be ready, to go against them."

The Amazons who had never set foot in Man's World in the past century snorted in disdain. A few who had actually accompanied Diana reluctantly nodded in agreement. Hippolyta looked unhappy. Diana went on, her tone measured and calm, as to indicate she had been thinking this over.

"I suggest we let him finish his mission to change the future. He is a resourceful man, if he wants to leave; I believe he will find a way to leave anyway." She laid a heavy stare on the other present. "Unless you think the man who bothered saving our queen is actively working against us?"

"He could be trying to gain our trust," someone suggested. "No-one knows how bad this war actually is."

Diana sighed. Had Knight not spoken to her of the potential future, she might have end up thinking along those lines. He might have been lying too, but the anger in his eyes had been genuine, she was certain of that. And he did not seem to be the kind of man to be spooked easily.

"Senator, how desperate do you think a situation must be for one man to go through all the trouble of jumping back in time, sacrificing his old life, to prevent a disaster?"

"For all we know, the Amazons had the upper hand," another pointed out.

She was growing frustrated every second ticking.

"He confided to you."

Diana looked up and met her mother's eyes. Hippolyta stared right back at her.

"He confided to you the rest of the future?" she repeated. Her question sounded more like an affirmation. Diana nodded. Whispers roused around the table. "And you are unwilling to share it?"

"There are risks," Diana said, hoping her mother would understand. "I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I need you now to trust me. I would never, ever put my sisters in pointless danger, not if I can avoid it."

The Senators exchanged a glance. In the end, Queen Hippolyta sighed and made a decision.

 **TSAF**

Bruce couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the ghosts of his past friends were coming back to haunt him. He could hear them whisper, see their bloody bodies spread on the ground. Every night, he dreamed of their cries of agony, their sobs and their screams. Crowds he didn't know would come crawling to Gotham, so long spared by Amazons and Atleneans. Diana had always gently mocked his title of Prince of Gotham. He wondered if Artemis had hinted to the young Queen that her biological father ' _ruled the city_ ', if she had spoken to her about his offer to give Amazons sanctuary should the need arise, so she would spare him.

The redhead general and he hadn't been on the best terms during Diana's life. They had united under the Queen's reign. Bruce sighed and rolled on the other side of the bed. His conversation with Diana returned to mind. The expression on her face when she heard she had been granted a daughter…so _elated_. And then the horror when he exploded and told her all these things…yes, he had been so angry when he found out…so angry to be partially responsible for the emergence of such a monster. But then…how many Amazons had been born using the same process, an unknowing father providing what was needed for a new generation to arise? Diana had merely been following what she had been taught to do. And in the end, she had died even _before_ the child was born. He would never know if she had ever intended to tell him…if she had truly been deceiving him or wanted to tell her once it was all over.

Bruce rolled on his back, sighing again. Thinking of this wouldn't lead him anywhere. Thinking of his old lover would lead to nothing. She was dead. Well, not quite yet, but still out of reach. The Diana of Themyscira he had met yesterday was not his Diana. And yet…Her mind might be different, but it was still _her_ velvet skin, _her_ jasmine scent. It was _her_ curvaceous body that had arched and pressed against his in the arena. _Hers_.

Bruce suddenly needed to see her. He dressed up and slipped out of the room. The guards had been removed as a sign of good faith, but he had no illusion that he was still being watched. He crossed the few corridors, dodging the few guards on patrol, and reached her bedroom in a blink. The light was still visible underneath the door. He knocked and waited for her to open.

"Knight?" she said, startled at his sight. "Do you need anything?"

She was dressed in that red chiton. The same one she had been wearing their first night together. The heat slammed in his loins. Bruce cleared this throat to keep himself under control and focused on the purpose of his visit.

"May I come in please?"

She contemplated him, eventually stepped aside to let him in. The door was barely closed that her pulled her against him and wrapped her into his arms.

"Just a minute," he whispered when she stiffened. "Please, just a minute."

Diana relented. Bruce closed his eyes, buried his face in her ear, whispered the words he should have a lifetime ago:

"I love you. I never told you, so I'm telling you now, even though it's far too late. I love you Diana. I always will."

Her arms slowly circled his waist as she returned his embrace. She didn't say a word and for a brief moment, he could almost believe he was back in his time, with his Diana, trying to find comfort in her presence, trying to draw strength from each other. She had been so tactile, so easy to talk to, so easy to fall for.

He pulled back. Diana's expression was void of emotions. Whatever she was feeling was under tight lock, not even he could guess.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he announced. "I need to hunt down Orn before he causes more harm." The impulse to cup her cheek returned. He didn't fight it this time. Diana didn't push him away. Her shin was soft and warm, just as he remembered it. Her eyelids fluttered briefly. She was fighting not to close her eyes at his contact. His heart soared again. "Don't try to follow me. I don't want you anywhere that bastard."

"Do you imply I should hide on Themyscira like a coward?" she suddenly snapped.

It was her. A different her, but still her. Coming here was a bad idea, he knew it. Why had he come at all? Because those eyes, those big trusting eyes, looking up at him, looking like she desperately wanted him to believe her, to help him and sooth his fears and-

"Orn is a threat to the world," she went on, unaware of the effect she was having on him. "Take me with you. I asked you for your help in a previous life. Let me help you this time, Bruce."

The little control inside snapped.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft, slightly parted. Unmoving. Bruce pulled back, ready to have his ass kicked, to be shoved on the other side of the room, of–

Diana closed the distance the second time. He cupped her hips, pulled her roughly against him, felt their bodies flush against the other. Her arms sneaked around his neck, drew him closer. The kiss deepened, hungry and eager and so intense his head started spinning. He moved a hand lower, pulled her chiton to grab the edge and backed off just enough to throw it over her head. The tunic fell on the floor, leaving her fully bare. He watched as her chest rose and fell under her heavy breaths, the dilated pupils fixed on him and the flushed skin. Her hair was slightly unruly. She closed the distance between them determinedly and claimed his mouth with hers again. Desire flamed in his groin. He wrapped his arms around her, lifted her and carried her to bed.

His manhandling should have vexed her, but she didn't seem to care. He all but threw her on her bed, removed his shirt and pants and climbed over her with the intent of a hunter on his prey. She moaned at the roughness of his mouth on her body, arched as he touched her in places he wasn't sure a man had touched her before. Bruce stroked her until he was certain of her readiness, lips never leaving the column of her throat. And when he was certain she would welcome him, he nudged her thighs apart-

The next thing Bruce knew, his hip was biting the unforgiving ground. He blinked, confused and glanced up at Diana. She had already left the bed and was firmly avoiding his eyes. He watched as she grabbed her chiton with trembling hands and made to put it back on her.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Bruce clenched his teeth, cursed himself over and over again. He reached for his own clothes and put them back on.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She snorted. "You were thinking of her. I'm not her, Knight."

Back to the last-name using again. He hated that she was right.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Now that he was dressed, he could return to his room and pretend none of this had happened.

"Don't leave yet," Diana ordered and nodded towards a chair. "We have yet to finish our conversation."

Bruce still had a hard-on and she was terrible at hiding the conflicted feelings in her eyes.

"I thought we covered it already."

"No, you informed me of your intentions and then you kissed me," she corrected. At least she was honest enough not to deny her willing reciprocity. "I still intend to accompany you tomorrow. And I will ask you to let me inform Arthur."

"No," he retorted. "Last time, you couldn't leave for an extended period. You still had to answer to your people and if I can't rely on you-"

"Circumstances aren't the same," she interrupted him impetuously. "My mother is still the ruler and Atlanna is still Queen of Atlantis. Arthur and I still have the freedom to move around, and I assure you we will be allowed to hunt Orn down, especially since he is posing such a threat to both our people."

He clenched his teeth.

"You don't understand-"

"No, _I_ think _you_ don't understand. Right now, Orn isn't as powerful as you described him in your future. I say we find his allies, convince them that another path is possible. I say we keep an eye out for the rise of those metahumans you speak of and offer them support. The Amazons won't be retreating anytime soon, I can assure you that. And even if mother decides otherwise, I will stay. Arthur will stay. Humans fear what is different –why do you think it took me so long to build diplomatic relations with so many countries?"

Diana paused, waiting to see how he was taking her discourse. He wanted to strangle her on spot, because that was more or less the exact same thing _his_ Diana had offered. Except that…she wasn't wrong. The circumstances weren't the same. He couldn't rely on the Justice League, as it hadn't been created yet. Most of his friends were underage or not even born.

"This isn't your time yet," she added quietly. "Arthur knows this world better than you and I. I have the monetary and enough authority help us get around. You have an approximate knowledge of what will happen in the next thirty years –if not more. We need each other." She crossed her arms. "You want to stop a war. _Let_. _Us_. _Help_."

He wanted to believe her. He desperately wanted to believe her –again. And those piercing, honest eyes-

 _Damn her,_ he thought. Damn her, but she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the ride :)**

 **Many thanks to those who review-ed, favorited and followed this story! Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine, again.**

* * *

 **To Save a Future**

 **Part 5**

 **New Present –five years later**

In ordinary times, he wouldn't have gone to Gotham to hide, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He melted in the shadows of the buildings, running faster than the few humans he came across; his Atlanean disposition putting him above them.

The past five years had gone terribly wrong. The failed attempt on Queen Hippolyta's life could have been a minor setback. Except that, for some reason, the Amazon queen hadn't reacted the way he had anticipated. Instead of ordering him being hunted down, she had sent her daughter back to Man's World to secure more diplomatic ties. Then, his bastard of a brother had first found the few spies he had left under his orders and kept them underwater instead of exiling them. Much to his surprise, he hadn't waited to be crowned king to announce the existence of the Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis, but had encouraged her mother to start negotiations _now_.

Anticipation about polluted waters and protecting their environment, or some rubbish of the sort.

The duo –the princess of the Amazons and the fake heir to Atlantis –were moving around suspiciously _fast_. Diana brought Amazons to build women shelter, the bastard assigned Atlanean guards by piers, he suspected to keep an eye out for him. Arthur whispered and slipped Orn's profile to the lower spheres while the princess spread word in the higher ones.

He could have played on the military approach and make friends with a few Generals in exchange for Atlanean military secrets, but he wasn't stupid enough to think they would trust a fugitive prince. Oh he had no doubt some of them would be willing to listen, if only to gain more prestige, or in the hopes of reinforcing their military superiority. And that was exactly what he did _not_ want to happen. Atlantis was a great kingdom. Humans had no business putting their greedy hands on _their_ weapons.

The faint sound of a cloth flipping behind him urged him faster. Another nightmare added to his list. A shadow had been tagging him for months now. He had little sleep, little rest, always moving least it caught up with him.

He knew the Amazon princess and the bastard had been tracking him secretly. He knew _something_ _else_ was on his tail. He almost wished he could stumble on the half-breed, if only to give him the fierce beating he deserved. Diana had centuries of training ahead of him, and the unknown part…Orn wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

Something hissed in the night, sliced his thigh. Orn tripped and ended bolting uncontrollably in a side alley. He hit his face on the wall, muscles burning with exhaustion. The prince fell against a trash can, rolled on his side, moaning in pain.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to-

"Sir, are you alright?"

A family of three was standing by. The woman was holding her child protectively, but the man was staring at him with pity. _Pity_. Orn felt enraged; he was the rightful king of Atlantis, he was not to be pitied by commoners! The trio must have noticed his rage, as they started backing up –the father stepping in front of his wife in a shielding gesture and the mother holding her child tighter. _Fools_ , Orn thought as he forced himself to stand. The father would be the first to go down. Before he could make his move, a dark shape fell between him and the family. The shape turned out to be a man dressed in black and grey, a mask of leather covering his face and white lens staring back at him.

So _this_ was his tracker?

Another _whoosh_ , and the princess of the Amazons appeared in turn. Her armor was hidden under the large coat, but he recognized easily the shape of her bracelets and the metallic boots underneath. The diadem of the Champion of the Amazons adorned her forehead. She was in a hunting mood too.

"Surrender, Orn," she said, her voice short with authority.

The fallen prince snorted. He was exhausted, in no state of running, and he was smart enough to know he was doomed.

"Someone else will continue what I've started," he growled. "Someone else will pick up and destroy your allegiance! The Kingdom of Atlantis will rule above a-!"

The dark shape moved faster than his eye could see. One moment, Orn was staring at the Amazon princess, the next, his head was smashed against the lamppost beside him and everything turned dark.

 **TSAF**

Diana rolled her eyes as Bruce knocked out Orn with one well-aimed punch. The fugitive must have been exhausted to have his reflexes so dulled. She turned around to face the family who was staring at them agape. The boy –possibly eight –stared at the Batman with his mouth agape and eyes wide in awe.

"I apologize for the disturbance," she said calmly. She thought the man looked oddly familiar.

"Who is he?" the patriarch asked.

"None of your concerns," Bruce replied. He threw Orn over his shoulder. "And for god's sake, this is Gotham. Stop crossing through street alleys after nine."

Diana glanced at him, surprised at the harshness of his tone. She gave the couple one last smile and followed her companion as he jumped effortlessly on the top of the next building.

The two ran for a few minutes using the rooftops as shortcuts, him leading – he _did_ know the city better than her. They finally arrived on a parking lot were a black minivan and another nondescript car was parked.

"Arthur?" Diana called as they landed. No-one was near the vehicle. She frowned, checked her surroundings for more information. "Arthur!"

"Over here!"

The two glanced at the source of the voice. Arthur had been standing in a dark corner, surrounded by three knocked out bodies. Diana bit back the urge to roll her eyes. Bruce hadn't been lying when he had told them Gotham was crime-ridden. Said man opened the back of the minivan and shoved Orn inside. He pulled out handcuffs from his belt and slapped them on the unconscious man. Then, he took a syringe and jabbed him.

"This should keep him under till he reaches Atlantis," Bruce announced and slammed the door shut. The minivan had been built so that the back could only be opened from the outside. The inside had also been reinforced with Atlanean construction material to keep their prisoner from punching his way out through customary metal.

Arthur gave him a brief nod and jumped behind the wheel. Diana and Bruce climbed in the car. The two vehicles engaged in the mostly deserted streets, out of Gotham, ready for an hour drive till they reached the closest Atlanean spot.

At first, only the sound of the engine disturbed the silence. After a fifteen minute drive, she finally asked what had been bothering her.

"Did you know the couple back there?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The intonation of your voice."

He snorted.

"You know my voice intonations now?"

He sounded like he wanted to mock her. Diana was having none of it.

"I think that by now, I know you better than anyone, Bruce."

He didn't reply to that and she didn't expect him to. Instead, she repeated her inquiry:

"Who were those people, Bruce? Can you tell me?"

He sighed. Diana took it for the small victory it sounded.

"Thomas and Martha Wayne," he replied eventually. "He's a surgeon and a good influence for Gotham. He and his wife will be gunned down in sideway alley in a few months, unless they follow my advice."

"You mean your threat?" she teased, but when he didn't smile, she sobered. "You knew them, didn't you?"

"Their son's name is Bruce. You're smart enough to guess the rest."

Diana reported her attention to the road, feeling chastened. The couple was his parents. The little boy was his past self. She felt a shiver run down her spine and not for the first time, didn't envy Bruce's knowledge of the future. The little boy was still innocent. If history didn't change, he might end up growing into the man sitting next to her…that same man who had suffered far too much.

"You won't intervene?" she inquired.

"I can't save the world and protect my family –my former family," he nuanced. "The Waynes have a child, who will or will not grow to be an orphan. There is something I learned about fate, is that if it wants someone to die, that someone will die sooner or later. All I can do is plant hints and hope for the best."

Diana bit back a smile. No matter what he claimed Bruce had already interfered by giving them a warning and a timeline. _After nine._ Their murder must have occurred at night then. She didn't try to probe any further until they arrived on the coast. Arthur parked his minivan in front of the pier, where a beautiful redhead was waiting for him with her arms crossed. Diana recognized Mera, Arthur's current crush and most likely soon-to-be girlfriend. She could be trusted.

"Took you long enough," the redhead said sternly, though she did look relieved. "How was the hunt?"

"Successful," Arthur preened. "Bruce and Di made a magnificent job."

Mera looked impressed.

"You have him?"

Bruce was in no mood for formalities.

"Bring him to Atlantis and don't linger with his trial," he grunted. "I'm partial to lifetime imprisonment."

In ordinary times, Diana had the feeling Mera would have retorted something nasty about not obeying an outsider. But when Arthur seconded the order, she rolled her eyes and turned around to grant them access to the Atlanean base.

"You two coming with us?" Arthur asked when they didn't move to follow.

"I have a meeting in the early afternoon in this city," Diana said. "I'll sleep here."

She turned towards Bruce with an unvoiced question.

"I'll take on your offer to stay the night."

Diana nodded. They both took off after one last salute to Arthur. Her apartment was located in a fancy part of town, mostly to keep up appearances. It was large and Spartan, equipped with the basic necessities and advanced technology built to track Orn. While it would never compare to the comfort of Themyscira, Diana liked it.

She dropped the keys in the bowl next to the door, letting Bruce lock behind them.

"I'll set the guest room," she announced and walked past him. He caught her elbow gently, rooting her on spot.

"Wait."

Diana turned around. Bruce was staring at her with an odd glint. She bit her lower lip nervously. The last time she had seen that sparkle in his eye, five years ago, they had come close to doing _something_ she had rather abruptly interrupted.

"Bruce –" she started, having no idea what she actually wanted to say.

He cut her dilemma by pressing covering her mouth with his. Her heartbeat accelerated. She felt the blood beat in her ears, her head turned dizzy, her legs became weak. She had to hold onto him to make sure she wouldn't fall. His arms sneaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She found herself surrounded by his scent. He coaxed her lips open and tasted her mouth. Diana gasped and moaned embarrassingly loudly. When they finally parted, she looked away and avoided his stare. Bruce leaned forward and breathed in her neck. She felt goose bumps on her skin, the familiar shiver run down her spine.

Five years ago, lust and curiosity had been her main motivation for responding to his advance. Five years later, after working with him, after trying so hard to figure out who he was behind this dark façade, she understood why her future-self had fallen for him. He was driven and passionate, stubborn as a mule and brooded most of his free time. But then, he was also kind and gentle and could comfort a crying child or find the words to give them courage when they felt down. Donna had told him he made her future-self happy. Diana knew _she_ would never love another man the way she was coming to love _him_.

Still, she readied herself to push him away, cursing her momentary weakness, already listing all the reasons why she could not allow this to happen when he spoke:

"Look at me Diana."

His voice was rough and raw and inviting. Her Amazonian upbringing should have been revolted at the power he effortlessly wielded over her. She didn't care. She obeyed and met his gaze. One hand cradled her face. His eyes considerably softened. She wondered if he could feel her tremble in his arms.

"I love _you_ , Diana. Not _her_. You."

He kissed her again, slow and deep. The hands supposed to shove him off ran into his hair instead. And then, he picked her up, carried to the bedroom, and nothing else mattered.

 **TSAF**

The apartment was mostly quiet. Soft sounds from the streets buzzed through the not quite closed window. Bruce felt tired, but couldn't fall asleep. Not yet. He hadn't felt this peacefulness in years –if not decades. Orn had been arrested. Queen Hippolyta was alive. _Diana_ was alive. The immediate threats had been neutralized. He could _finally_ breathe.

He felt his lover shift and glanced down. Diana was still asleep, breathing softly, curled on the side and facing him.

Longing and desire stirred within him, but he held back for now. She deserved her rest, and even so watching her sleep, beautifully alive, soothed him. In the five years they've worked together, they had come closer. She had been intrigued by him from the start, and he had wanted to raise as many barriers between them so he wouldn't get confused –because hell, no matter which Diana he thought of, they were both essentially the same. They were kind and smart and strong, and so, so easy to love. And they both succeeded in breaching and then breaking the walls he kept building.

Bruce moved on the side to face her. Diana shifted again, scooting closer to him. She used to do that too, back then. Always seeking for warmth, she'd say with a twinkle in her eye. He made up his mind and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed contently as she nested her head on his chest and threw her arm around his waist. She stopped moving after that.

He smiled, loving how right this moment felt. He hoped they'd have many more to come. Perhaps one day they would fall asleep cuddling. Perhaps he would trust her enough to give her that child she had secretly been longing for. He hoped for a boy –he wasn't sure he wanted a daughter yet. And it would give him an excuse to try again. He wasn't worried though; he had a whole new future set ahead of him now.


End file.
